In Heaven's Eyes
by Luke-Perry's-angel
Summary: An old friend walks back into Spike's life and causes him to remember things that shouldn't be remembered.


It was a cold dark night and Angel and Spike had been looking for a Chaos demon for hours till all of the sudden it came raging behind them. It grabbed Spike by the neck and began making vampire meat out of him till Angel jabbed it in the head. It quickly turned on Angel and threw him in a dumpster. Just when Spike was about to start another round with the demon someone came behind the demon and snapped his neck.

Angel so delirious thought Spike had killed the demon and said "good job".

"Uh that wasn't me." Spike said in a confused voice.

They looked to see a beautiful stranger standing there staring at the both of me. She had long spiraling curly hair that glittered in the moonlight. She was wearing a long beautiful white dress with a sheer covering that gently laid over it. She was surely one of the most beautiful people either had ever seen.

"A friend of yours I assume." the stranger said.

"My friend more like your friend since your evil." Spike shouted out in a insulted voice.

Angel stood up and very confused said, "what in the hell is going on here."

This is Helena a demon who job is to ruin hearts and one of my special favorite can burn their heart out their body."

Spike spatted out.

"Im not a demon anymore I do good. Oh and by the way I go by Heaven." Heaven said starting to get very annoyed with situation.

"Oh and im Justin Timberlake." Spike said

"Hello Justin look very different on the TV you know that."

The two began to get in a huge fight and Angel soon stepped in between the two. To whined up getting punched in the noise. Angel now furious grabbed the two and threw the two to the ground.

"Now im mad you both will not touch or talk to each other till we figure this out." angel said holding on to his nose as it was bleeding.

As they walked in to Wolfram and Hart the usually fighting and arguing just stopped and everyone was at this complete calm. Angel stunned and very annoyed yelled at everyone to get back to work and then called for Fred to get to his office. Fred in complete panic ran in to the office afraid some evil had come about.

"We need to find out what this girl is and if she is good or bad. Angel said trying to rush things along.

"There is no need to I already know what she is, She an Angel.that why every one is at complete calm when they are around her because they are such peaceful creatures."

"What that's not fair I go through all these levels to get a soul and may never get it and she is one the most things I have ever came across not mention she died evil and gets a free soul how in the does that work." Spike said astonished and disgusted.

"Well if you would let me finish I would tell you. So where was I before Mr. Chat a Lot interrupted me Oh, yes angels, She would have had to die in great and sorrowful death in order to even be considered it very that it happens." Fred said in a scientific voice.

"Well I don't know how that is possible." Spike said while trying to avoid something.

"You really are a heartless wanker aren't" Heaven said complete disgust. "I will tell you the whole story. I was working one night trying to find someone weak male that I could manipulate when a easy target came in and guess what it was Spike. Well I went over to prey on him and then I found out he was a vampire and some chick named Du broke his heart. So one hour turned in to a day a day turned in to a year and soon I was in love, which I didn't even know could happen to me, but it did. Well night I was eating and Spike I guess was looking for me when he found me with a guy and took it personal which it totally wasn't and killed me."

When Heaven was done people just stared a Spike in disbelief.

"Oh come on she totally twisting this to make it sound terrible I wasn't totally in the wrong here." Spike said defending himself.

No one cared and just waked out the door with Heaven inviting Heaven to the team but little did Spike now of all that was to come from her being there.

To Be Continued……


End file.
